Saving Your Skin
by Moonshine Orchids
Summary: (MFB Next Generation One-Shot). After losing his beyblade to the leader of the Gold Blazes, Than Shastin AKA Than asks his older sister Ruo Mei to win back his beyblade. Will Ruo Mei win this match and get her brother's beyblade back? Will Than get away with with his reckless mistake. Rated T just to be safe.


"Looks like you're not doing to so hot on the dish. A girl like you shouldn't be wasting time against battling a top ranked blader," commented the male blader.

Her brilliant green colored eyes watched as the two beyblades clashed against each other on the red colored dish. She twirled around a strand of her vibrant auburn hair as she chewed on the piece of gum that was in her mouth. The green eyed-auburn haired girl was no older than 16 and the blader across from her appeared to be about a year or even 2 years older than her. She didn't appeared to be affected by the male blader's response since she trusted her beyblade and she was 100% aware of what she was doing. The older looking blader smirked once he saw her chewing on the same piece of gum.

The male blader stated, "Looks like you're focusing more on the piece of gum that is in your mouth than the battle."

"Am I really Wenyan?" sarcastically asked the the female blader as her right eyebrow raised.

Realizing the sarcasm in her tone, Wenyan looked over at the dish once more. His beyblade's rotation speed has decreased drastically while the girl's beyblade's rotation has increased. The girl watched as her beyblade dominated the dish, her opponent's expression changed from angry to a fuming rage. She didn't think that he would have a temper, but that didn't change anything in regards to their battle. The 16 year old blader blew on the gum and a red bubble formed slowly.

"You better stop joking and take this battle seriously! Go now Cross Tiangou!" yelled Wenyan.

A golden yellow aura surrounded Cross Tiangou and it charged at the fast-spinning beyblade head on. The dark gray, metallic pink, and aqua colored beyblade took advantage of the charged attack and dodged Cross Tiangou's attack. At that same moment, the tri-colored beyblade attacked Wenyan's beyblade from behind and sent the beyblade flying out of the dish. At that moment, the red bubble popped lightly and the 16 year old girl removed the gum residue with her mouth. She chewed on the gum and spit it out by the garbage pail that was close by. Her bright green eyes watched as her beyblade spun there. She sighed of relief that she was able to win that battle especially with what was at stake.

With that, she caught Vision Yue into her hand and made contacted with the blader she faced against. Her expression changed from carefree and bright to a bit more serious.

"Since I won the beybattle, I demand you to return my younger brother's beyblade back," said the 16 year old.

Wenyan released a dissatisfied grunt and dug into his pants pocket to look for the beyblade. It sucked that he lost the battle, but it was still a fair match. He tossed a jade green and deep blue colored beyblade at the 16 year old girl before taking his leave. She caught the beyblade in time and she smiled once she saw the beyblade in her hand.

" _Than is going to be so happy,"_ she said to herself.

Waiting outside by the alley, a 12 year old boy with blackish-brown short cropped hair and golden brown colored peered through the alley. Than Shastin Wang, the son and youngest child of Dashan Wang and Ninel Bychkov got into a mess with some bladders that claimed the losers' beyblades. He lost to the leader of the group despite the fact that he had been training hard with Tempest Gui, his prized possession. The only person he told about the mess was his older sister Ruo Mei. It was at that instant when she decided to battle against Wenyan, the leader of Golden Blazes.

Most people would call his older sister crazy for deciding to face their leader head on, but Than knew that wasn't the case with his older sister. He was confident that his sister would be able to handle the likes of Wenyan. It was at that moment when the 16 year old girl walked out of the alley chewing on another cinnamon flavored gumball. Than was curious to know how did the beybattle went between her and the Golden Blazes' leader. The girl known was Ruo Mei tossed the dual colored beyblade and her younger brother caught in his hands. His golden brown colored eyes widen with joy once he saw Tempest Gui in his hands.

"Wenyan was really all talk and no bite during that battle. I don't know how did you become so careless when it came to your beyblade Than," said Ruo Mei.

Than replied, "And you scold me for this."

"Of course I have to scold you Than. I know that you have been improving in your beyblade training, but you still need to be careful with how you use it and know the people that you're battling against," commented his older sister, "plus father would mostly like to be pissed at you for being so careless with you beyblade."

The 12 year old Eurasian now thought about what he had put his sister through. She did have a good point in regards to knowing how to be careful with a beyblade. It not just some toy that they would play around with. With their father being known as the Strongest Blader at in Beylin Temple, the sport of Beyblade was a serious matter to them. Plus Than did remember that one time that Ruo Mei's beyblade was stolen by some cheater that lost against her. Their father scolded her for being so reckless with her beyblade and added more to her Beyblade training schedule.

"So I am going to be off the hook then?" asked Than.

Ruo Mei replied, "I may be your older sister and I like helping you out, but you're not going to be off the hook Than. Plus father already knows what happened when you faced off against Wenyan and lost Tempest Gui."

"You told him didn't you Ruo Mei!" yelled her older brother.

A female voice said, "No your sister didn't. I watched the entire battle from the rooftop and I told your father afterwards."

Both siblings recognized that voice. They both turned their heads over to see the person behind them. A casually-dressed woman in her early 40s standing there with her fancy lavender purse at hand. She had wavy dark reddish-brown hair that reached to her shoulders and bright amber colored eyes. Just like Ruo Mei and Than, she had very light tan skin.

Ninel knew that Ruo Mei would decide to be that gutsy to face against Wenyan to get her brother's Beyblade. She cared about her younger brother and she wanted to make sure that Tempest Gui was safe in her hands. That is why she entrusted her daughter with finding the Gold Blazes' leader and battle against him for Than's beyblade. She told Dashan about the Gold Blazes problem not long ago. The 41 year old woman noticed that their presence was growing in China. As much she didn't want her children to battle against them, Ninel knew it wasn't an option.

Both Ruo Mei and Than looked over at each for a moment before their eyes looked over at their mother. They never had seen her this silent before. Something must bothered her once she talked about Than being trouble for being reckless with his beyblade. They appeared to be worried for a moment before their mother snapped out of it.

"So where you going heading off to?" asked Ninel to her children.

Ruo Mei said, "I was going to the Beylin School because I'm going to be a guest instructor for today's lesson."

"And I was going to hang out with some of my friends at the arcade," replied Than.

Their mother said in a stern voice, "Not after that little stunt that you pulled off today. You're going with me to the farmers' market because I'm going to need some extra hands."

Than moaned once he heard that. He knew that their father was strict when it came to this. But a mother's wrath is something nobody should mess with. The Tempest Gui user followed his mother while Ruo Mei walked in the other direction. She knew that she couldn't be late because her father never usually did tolerate lateness. Plus she did volunteer to be a guest instructor at the Beylin School of Beyblade. The 16 year old was the leader of the official Chinese beyblading team, Team Tai Yin Qiang Wei. She did have a huge fan following since the last tournament her team won. Plus she went to Beylin School when she first started beyblading.

" _I'm going to have some fun today with the Beylin School students,"_ she said.

* * *

 **Well this ends this one-shot. I kind of wanted to do a one-shot that had that focus towards Ruo Mei (who was in my Christmas one-shot) and her younger brother Than. You can tell that the siblings have a good dynamic even though Ruo Mei can be strict towards her younger brother. And we got an appearance by Ninel in the end because I thought it would more funny with her around especially since she is a mother of two. Well I hope you guys liked this one-shot.**

 ** _Information About the Beyblades in the One-Shot:_**

 _ **The beyblades that Ruo Mei, Wenyan, and Than have are all based on the Chinese Constellations. The Chinese Constellations are much more diverse and they have differents parts. Each of the beyblades that were based on the Twenty-Eight Mansions, which is considered to be the Eastern equilvilent of the Western Constellations. There are 4 major groups in the Twenty-Eight Mansions which are known as the Four Symbols. Those four symbols are the Azure Dragon of the East, the Vermilion Bird of the South, the White Tiger of the West, and the Black Tortoise of the North. Each of the four groups have 7 different sub-groups within the main groups known as mansions. Each mansion has their own set of constellations that are equilvents of the Western constellations. The constellations that I used for Ruo Mei, Wenyan, and Than's beyblades are:**_

 _ **Ruo Mei's Vision Yue- Vision Yue is based of the constellation 月 or better known as Yue, which translate to moon in Mandarin Chinese. It's one of the constellations of the Hairy Head Mansion from White Tiger of the West group.**_

 _ **Wenyan's Cross Tiangou- Cross Tiangou is based of the constellation 天狗, or better known as Tiangou/Tengu [but it's more based on the first one]. Tiangou is the Mandarin Chinese word for celestial dog. It is one of the constellations of the Ghost Mansion from the Vermilion Bird of the South group.**_

 _ **Than's Tempest Gui- Tempest Gui is based on the constellation 龜, or better known as Gui. This translates to turtle/tortise in Mandarin Chinese. It's one of the constellations of the Tail Mansion from the Azure Dragon of the East group.**_

 **Read and review like usual.**


End file.
